Lily Luna's Guide to Life
by Presby-Panda
Summary: This is Lily Luna's guide to life! And I, Lily Luna Potter, will tell you about me, my family, and some adventures that happen in my mixed up world. This fic includes romance, adventure, family, humor and a whole lot more! T 'cause of paranioa.


**Lily Luna's Guide to Life**

**By GingerGryffinRawr**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter or his universe. All rights go to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**Chapter One:**

**Introduction**

Hello. I'm Lily Luna Potter. Yes, your probably just _gawping _at my name. Hang on, did I say name? I meant last name! Yea...Not working too good, is it? Let's start over.

Hey, I'm Lily Luna Potter (Try not to focus on my name.) and I'm here to get you a guide to a normal life, or at least as normal it can get for being offsprings of Weasley's and Potter's and Evan's oh my.

Ok. If you have a famous family things can get a little tough. Ask any of my relatives...Really...  
Well, as I endure this journey of love and life I will show you how to enjoy this crazy mixed up world of ours. So, here we go. And remember, I am your friend, I am not here to tell you what to do., I'm just giving some insane advice that you really should not listen to me.  
Oh, you want to know about me? Well, hmm... Let's start with the family.  
**WARNING: My family is** **endless  
Don't say I didn't warn you. You've made it this far, don't give up on me now.  
Ok, here we go...**

****Dad:  
Harry James Potter, savoir of the Wizarding World, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, World's most over-protective dad (Besides Uncle Ron..) Etc. Etc.  
Let's go more in depth into my Dad..  
I love my Dad, I really do. And he knows that. I know, we fight a lot but- Oh, you thought Harry Potter's children had perfect lives? Hahahahahahahahahahaha, No.- He's really awesome. Maybe I'll tell you some cute moments I've had with him, later.  
House: Gryffindor

Mom:  
Ginevera Molly Weasley. I'll skip the nicknames, you know them.  
Yes, she's an awesome Mom, but sometimes she is really annoying.  
Like one time- Your getting bored and want to more about my family? Its your funeral...-  
The point is that she gets on my nerves sometimes. But it's cool playing family Qudditch and having family games night.  
House: Gryffindor

James:  
James Sirius Potter is a git but loves me and I love/hate him. No more to say, just ask him.  
House: Gryffindoe

Albus:  
Albus 'Al' Servous Potter is sweet and caring but sometimes gets carried away and becomes and arrogant prat.  
House: Slytherin

Rose:  
Rose is like the big sister I've never had, well all of my cousins are, but me and her are really close. She gives me advice and we help each other out a lot.  
House: **{{All Weasley's are Gryffindor, so I'm not going to bother with saying the house any more.}}**

****Hugo:  
Hugo and I have been best friends since birth. He's funny, nice, brave and really can make you laugh when ever you need one.

Fred II:  
Just like James. Love him too, I know corny. Oh well.

Roxanne:  
She is really, really protective, which is weird because she's one of the youngest of the Weasley's/Potters. (Yes, sadly I am the youngest. WAY to over-protected.) I love her like I love all of my cousins.

Molly II:  
Very motherly and sweet, but has a tendency to over study and be annoying about how us 'slackers' 'under-study'

Lucy:  
Very imaginative and creative, but is also extremely smart.

Louis:  
Louis is amazingly sweet and funny. He can be really annoying sometimes when he talkes about this Muggle series he loves, dokemon or something...

Dom:  
She'll kill me for writing this, she only lets her family call her Dom. But don't mess with her, she can do a mean Bat-Bogey hex, a skill we both inherited.

Victorie:  
Despite our age difference, we are really close. Me Rose and Victoire are always seen together.

Teddy:  
Isn't directly my cousin, but we're like forth cousins once removed or something, but he's like a brother. For a long time I was convinced his _was _my brother.  
Well, not that Teddy is 19, he's not completely immature and really nice.  
_

I can't go on anymore, I'll do adults and family friends a bit later. So I'll give you some stories on how messed up and lovable my family is. Thanks for taking time to bring your eyes to read this complete _disaster-piece_.  
_

**Hope you liked it! I'm hoping to upload a few day a week, but only if I get some followers and reviewers. Thanks for reading!**

**Stay Sane!**

**-GingerGryffinRawr**


End file.
